Firefly Fic
by InvictusSociety
Summary: Mal has taken in two orphaned teenagers who decide to disobey his orders. He handles them in an old fashioned way. Warning - There is spanking in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Riley half jogged to keep up with Mal's long stride as they made their way back to Serenity. His right hand kept a painfully tight grip on her arm. Her breath was short and her heart rate still up from all the excitement. She glanced back and could see Jane had Max by the arm and was marching him along as well. Max was tall for his age but looked small compared to Jayne. She could see a small trickle of blood running down from Max's lip where the man had caught his face in a right hook. HIs shaggy brown hair was disheveled and his face smeared with dirt. She figured she looked much the same. She must be covered in dirt from when she had been shoved down, and Riley could still feel where the ruffian had backhanded her. There would definitely be a bruise on her cheek tomorrow.

She felt really foolish now. Mal had warned them about this planet. He said it wasn't safe for females here. He had given them explicit orders not to leave the ship, not to even set one foot onto the ramp. Now they knew why. Apparently females were not respected much on this planet, and one 17 year old boy was not enough to deter a man who saw something he wanted.

It had all happened so fast. She had done what she could to deter the mans advances and Max was a good fighter, but this man was large, and had friends. If Mal and Jane hadn't seen them, Max might be dead, and she could be worse.

Judging by the white, hot anger in Mal's eyes they might be worse than dead when they got back to the ship. She just hoped most of that anger was directed at the men who had attacked her. The closer they got to the ship the less afraid she was of her attackers and the more afraid she was of Mal. His grip had not loosened, and they were almost back.

When they reached Serenity, Mal guided her up the ramp and into the cargo bay depositing her onto a crate. "Sit, and don't move. You too Max," Mal said in a dead pan voice glancing behind at Jayne and Max who had been following. He then began to shout orders about take off to the crew and everyone was set into motion. The door was shut and within minutes Serenity was off the ground.

Max sat down beside Riley, and she could feel him lean ever so slightly against her. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I couldn't protect you. I wasn't strong enough. I..."

"No Max," she said looking at him, eyes clouded with emotion, "You tried to save me, even Jane and Mal had trouble with those guys."

"Yeh, but I shouldn't have let us go in the first place," Max said quietly.

"No. You shouldn't have," a hard voice said behind them. Max and Riley gave a start and looked up to see Mal move in front of them. "Both of you come with me to the infirmary. I want Simon to look you over." Mal turned on a heel and started down the corridor.

Riley jumped up to follow behind Mal and Max. She couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach at the look in Mal's eyes. He was not feeling as in control as he was acting. She could see the anger bubbling under the surface, but there was also fear. The same fear she had seen when he had moved through the crowd to see them both on the ground, when he had realized what was happening.

Simon had his back turned when the arrived at the infirmary. As they entered, he turned and shock crossed his face. "What happened?" Simon asked rushing to examine their faces. He grabbed a light and began shining it into Max's left eye.

Mal leaned against the hospital bed, gripping it hard, his knuckles white. "They disobeyed my orders and left the ship. I have not had an explanation as to why yet."

Riley felt her stomach drop at the edge in his voice. They would have to face the music sometime. Might as well be when there is a doctor to protect them. "I'm sorry Mal...," she started.

"No!" Simon said quickly, "Not until I finish examining you two." He started to shine the light into Max's other eye.

Mal stood upright and crossed his arms over his chest."I looked them over before we walked back to the ship, but I wanted to be sure they were all right before I..."

"Mal please. These kids apparently just had a traumatic experience. You are just going to put them on edge. Would someone calmly explain what happened," Simon said never taking his eyes away.

Mal let out an uneasy breath, "One of you better start spilling."

Simon sidestepped and started shining the flashlight into Riley's eyes. Max looked at the ground a few moments before speaking, "We were bored. We wanted to explore the city. We thought Riley would be safe with me. A man tried to take her or force himself on her or something. She punched him and he backhanded her. I tried to fight them off but there was more than one. Then you and Jane showed up."

"You were bored! That's your excuse!" Mal said taking a step in their direction, causing Max to cower slightly. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?!"

"Mal, I am going to have to ask you to leave, if you are going to continue to upset my patients." Simon said putting himself between them.

Riley could see Mal trying to get a grip on his temper. "Fine," Mal said moving towards the door. He paused for a moment and without looking back asked "Are they all right?"

Simon smiled slightly, "Yes, Mal. Just a little banged up."

Mal then moved out of the room and out of sight.

"Shit!" Max said sitting down on one of the beds. "We are dead."

"Just calm down Max," Simon said patting Max on the shoulder "We need to get your heart rate down to normal."

"Easy for you to say," Max said rolling his eyes.

Riley could tell she was on the verge of tears and did her best to keep them in. "I feel so stupid," she said. "I just wanted off the ship so bad. Doesn't seem worth it now."

Simon walked to the sink and began washing his hands, "Alright, that lip shouldn't need stitches Max, and all we need to do is put some ice on your cheek Riley. Did you get hit anywhere else Max?"

"I got kicked in the stomach once I went down," he answered wincing at the memory. "It doesn't hurt too bad now."

"Ok. If it bothers you past a couple of days let me know." Simon sighed and rubbed his eyes then looked seriously at the two of them. "I want both of you to go get some sleep now. Shower first if you want, but you need rest. I'll try and keep Mal away from you for as long as possible. That way you can recover before you have to face him."

"Thanks..." Max said.

"Yeh, Thanks. Sorry for being so much trouble," Riley said.

Simon smiled, "Hey, it is my job. Now go rest! Before I change my mind about protecting you from Mal."

With that Riley and Max hurried out the door and towards their sleeping quarters. They walked in silence until Riley opened the hatch to her room. Max said, "This sucks."

Riley sighed and looked at him, "I'm sorry Max. This is my fault. It was my idea."

"No!" Max said crossing to her and putting a hand on her shoulder, "It isn't your fault. I agreed. I didn't argue at all. I wanted to go."

"He is just so mad," Riley said tears welling up into her eyes.

"Yeah," Max said. "I honestly think we scared him."

"We did," Riley said wiping her eyes. "I could tell. Once they chased those guys off, he looked so afraid they had hurt me."

"That changed to anger pretty fast though," Max said with a slight laugh.

"He is pissed. Guess I can't blame him." Riley said.

Max groaned, "Yeah. He wasn't kidding about it not being safe."

Riley heisted a moment, "What do you think he is going to do to us? You don't think he will kick us out?"

That was what Riley feared most. She had come to love Serenity as a home since Mal had taken them both in. What if disobeying Mal's orders like that was crossing the line? It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Well maybe not in a situation this serious. It was more not cleaning when they were suppose to. Or not going to bed. Stupid things. From the look on Mal's face this was very serious.

"I don't think he would do that," Max said shrugging, "He wouldn't have been worried about making sure we were alright if he just wanted to kick us out."

Max leaned against the wall and slid down to a seated position, resting his hands on his knees. "Besides making us clean the whole ship with a tooth brush, the only thing I can think of is what he threatens sometimes..." Max trailed off looking embarrassed.

"What?" Riley said confused. Then suddenly she felt blood rush to her face. " Oh.." Suddenly that seemed like exactly what Mal would do. He had taken on a fatherly role towards them since it had been decided they would stay. He had threatened them more than once with that kind of punishment. It had always sounded like a joke. They had laughed it off.

"Crap..."Riley said, "I think I am going to go lock myself in my room and never come out." She slid down and sat next to Max on the floor.

"No kidding," Max said. "My dad used to beat my ass. But it was just him and my mom around. Somehow it seems a lot worse with a whole crew around to know about it."

Riley tried to imagine what it would be like having Mal punish them that way. "It is so embarrassing. I'm embarrassed I made it necessary."

Max nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He nudged her gently, "But hey! He hasn't pronounced judgement on us yet."

Riley rolled her eyes and stood up, "Only because Simon stopped him. I think he almost said it."

Max stood as well, "Unfortunately I think you are right. Well we better get to bed before Simon spanks us for not resting."

Riley punched his arm, "Not funny."

Mal had sweat dripping out of every pour as he worked the punching bag over. He hit it again and again, trying to shake his anger. Trying to shake his fear too, though he hated to admit it. But fear is what it had been. He had come to love those two kids through their stay here. He loved the way Riley always smiled when she saw him. He loved the way Max would ask him for advice about women. Advice about Riley mostly. He also loved the way those two could tease him in a way the crew didn't. In a way the crew couldn't.

Fear of loosing that had gripped him when he saw those two lying on the ground. Fear that had turned into rage against their attackers. That rage had then turned into a different kind anger. One that wanted to shake Riley and Max senseless for disobeying his orders.

Mal punched the bag again. Why did they disobey him? He had made it clear it wasn't safe! What were the kids thinking?! Suddenly he stopped. He rested his head against the bag breathing hard. That was it. They were kids. Older kids, but kids all the same. Kids sometimes don't listen. They don't stop and think. That is why you teach them. Mal felt calmer now. Still angry, but under control.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, "Captain? Mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

Mal turned to see the good doctor standing in the doorway. "Sure" Mal answered. He grabbed a towel and started to wipe the sweat off. Mal sat on the weight bench and Simon made his way into the room and leaned up against a metal column.

Simon stood in silence for a few moments then, "You sure you don't want me to examine you?"

Mal shook his head, "For the last time, I am fine doc."

Simon smiled and put his hands up, "Alright, just thought I would ask." Simon stood and began to walk about the room. He rubbed his hands together for a moment, then stilled and turned to face Mal looking determined.

Mal could tell the doctor had something serious to discuss and was not in the mood to wait, "Out with it doc."

"Ok," Simon said hesitantly. "I want to know what you plan on doing to Max and Riley."

Mal rolled his eyes. He could tell where this was going, "Do?"

"I mean...how you plan to punish them," Simon said looking uncomfortable.

Mal gave Simon a hard look, "I don't see how that is any of your concern doc."

"They are my patients, and I feel it is a reasonable question," Simon stated.

Mal stood up and planted himself in front of the doctor, "I am going to whip their hind ends for that stunt they pulled today."

"You can't Mal!" Simon said, without thinking.

Anger flared in Mal's eyes, "Don't ever tell me what I can't do on my own ship!"

Simon blushed, "I'm sorry Captain. But you don't think it is a little barbaric? No one uses that kind of discipline on my home planet. There are studies against that kind of thing."

Mal put his hands on his hips, "Let me explain something to you doc. Your home planet is a privileged place. Maybe in a place like that a kid has a lot of room to make mistakes. But out here one act of disobedience could lead to death. I need to know that this absolutely will not happen again. I have to make an impact large enough on them that the next time they have an impulse, they will stop and think of the consequences. I don't want to hurt those kids, but if tanning their hide off is what I have to do to keep them breathing then so be it."

Simon was silent. Slowly he crossed and took a seat on the weight bench and put his head in his hands. He looked up at Mal, "You know, I never thought about it that way."

Mal sat next to Simon and clapped him on the back, "I don't want to do it doc. I hated it when I was a kid. But I will do whatever it takes to keep those kids alive and make sure something like this never happens again. You understand?"

Simon nodded, "Think you could wait until at least after dinner? They should rest awhile."

Mal smirked, "Sure doc. If it would make you feel better you can examine them when I am done and make sure I didn't do any permanent damage."

Simon shook his head, "No Captain. I trust you."

"Good to know," Mal said as he hopped up and strolled out he door.

Max sighed and rubbed his jaw. He was laying on his bunk, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. He couldn't seem to squelch the sense of nervousness that kept creeping over him. He was trying so hard to shut his mind off. All he could think about was how embarrassing this was going to be. It was bad enough that he was in trouble like some ten year old, but he had gotten Riley involved too. What did she think of him now?

Images of that man grabbing Riley flashed through his mind. He could see the look of panic that had painted her face. It wasn't until about two years ago he had realized how beautiful that face was.

And Mal...Mal was going to hand his ass to him and everyone was going to know it. Max rolled over and slammed his fist into the mattress. It was just so embarrassing. Mal had threatened to whip him before. He might even remember Mal threatening Riley with a spanking, but this time he was afraid it was really going to happen. He wasn't sure if Riley believed Mal's threats or not, but he sure did. Mal reminded him too much of his father for Max not to take him seriously.

Max felt a slight pain at the thought of his father. Both his parents had been killed in the war, along with Riley's. Riley and Max had been neighbors on their home planet. Max had pulled Riley from the ruble of her house. They had stuck together ever since. They had tried to make their way to Max's relatives on another planet, but when they got to his aunt and uncle's house they were nowhere to be found. In that moment he had felt so utterly lost. If Riley hadn't been with him, he had no idea what he would have done.

They had taken up stealing as a means of supporting themselves and had gotten quite good at it. They had been trying to steal from the same place that Mal and the crew were working a job on. They had gotten caught and ended up in a rich mans dungeon waiting for the feds to come collect them. Thats how they had met Mal and Zoey. Mal decided to let them come along once he performed one of his escape acts. They had flown off planet on Serenity and eventually Mal told them they had a home on Serenity if they wanted it. Over the next year Mal had assumed a fatherly role in their lives.

Mal had taught them how to use weapons and some tricks of the trade. He even had Inara tutoring them in more traditional subjects. They had definitely been on their best behavior for the better part of the year, with only some minor issues. But being stuck aboard the ship for so long had made them restless, after being used to living a life with so much freedom.

Max suddenly felt guilty. Mal had been so generous with them. He took them in, fed them, taught them, kept them safe. And how had he repaid him? By disobeying his orders and leading Riley right along with him. Max suddenly felt afraid. Would Mal kick them out?

Riley sat at the dinner table feeling very uncomfortable. She looked across at Max and could tell he was feeling the same way. He kept staring at his plate, and it didn't look like he had eaten much of anything.

The dinner conversation was fairly subdued. RIley didn't feel like talking, Max wasn't talking, and Mal hadn't said a word either. The only one who didn't seem affected by the mood was Jayne who was eating and talking as enthusiastically as ever.

Riley kept her eyes to her food, she had made the mistake of looking up once, and had gotten sympathetic grimaces with anyone she made eye contact with.

"Eat your food Max," Mal suddenly said sharply. The conversation stopped and everyone was looking at either Mal or Max.

Max looked up nervously. "Yes sir," he said quietly before looking back down and dutifully putting a forkful of food into his mouth.

The conversation slowly began again and the rest of the meal passed without event.

When the dinner dishes began being cleared, Mal spoke, "Max. Riley."

Everyone stopped and looked up. Riley glanced over at Max, whose face seemed to have turned white. Riley was dreading this confrontation.

"Once the dishes are cleaned I want both of you in the study, and if anyone disturbs us," He said looking around menacingly, "it better be a real emergency."

Riley did her best to keep from blushing. She felt so humiliated. If everyone wasn't aware of the situation before, they sure were now. The ship wasn't that big. If Mal did what Max was afraid of, would everyone be able to hear?

Max and Riley worked on the dishes in silence. They were left alone. Everyone had seemed keen to get out of the way.

"I'm sorry," Max whispered.

RIley rolled her eyes, "For the last time, it wasn't your fault."

"Well dishes are done," Max said nervously throwing down a towel.

Riley drummed her fingers on the counter, "You ready?"

Max sighed, "Absolutely not. Let's go."

Riley almost wanted to laugh at Max's look of forced bravado, but that didn't really seem like the right thing to do. She could tell he was as nervous as she was. Riley hoped if Mal was going to whip them, as Max would say, it wouldn't be together. That was almost more than she could stand to think about.

They reluctantly walked towards the study. The study was a recent addition to Serenity. Mal had an old cargo hold transformed into a room where Riley and Max could take lessons from Inara. The walls were lined with covered book shelves, and there were couple of tables and chairs.

Riley stopped behind Max as he paused in the archway leading into the room. He knocked, "Captain?"

Mal who was sitting in a chair in the corner flipping through a large leather bound book, looked up. He stood and dropped the book on the center table. "Sit," He said pointing to the chairs pushed under the large table in the middle of the room.

Riley and Max quickly moved to sit. Mal paced back and forth in front of them, making Riley more scared by the second. She shared a nervous glance with Max as Mal's pacing seemed to drag on.

Finally he stopped and placed both hands on the table leaning in to look at them, "So I have heard the quick version of your story. Do you have anything to add before I tell you what I think about it?"

To Riley Mal looked a little too calm, definitely calmer than he had been that morning. This seemed like a good time to throw in an apology, "Just that I'm sorry Mal," RIley started, "I don't know what came over me. It just didn't seem like to big of a deal at the time. I guess I was just tired of being on the ship."

Mal spoke, "Oh you were tired of being on the ship? What about you Max? Were you tired of Serenity as well?"

Max didn't look like he wanted to answer the question and Riley could sense that it may be a trap, "Um...maybe a little. I'm sorry too. It was stupid. We should have listened to you."

Mal shook his head, "You think?," There started to be heat in his voice for the first time, "Do you think I give orders just to hear myself talk? I guess I don't have to explain my orders to you now since you experienced first hand the dangers of that planet. Is spending a couple more weeks cooped up worth getting killed over? I thought the two of you were old enough not to pull a stunt this stupid."

Riley felt herself blush. It had been really stupid.

Mal continued, "I would never force the two of you to stay with us against your will, so anytime you get tired of Serenity you are welcome to leave. But if you are going to live here and be my responsibility, then you will follow my orders or face the consequences."

Riley felt tears well up in her eyes, "I don't want to leave."

"Me either," Max said softly.

"Good. I don't want you to leave either," Mal said seriously, "But you have to learn to follow my orders. It may keep you alive one day. As long as you are my responsibility I will do everything within my power to keep you safe."

Mal sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, "You know I have to punish you for this right?"

"Yes sir," Max and RIley answered together. Riley felt her stomach knot in anticipation.

"I need you to understand that there are always going to be consequences for what you do. In the kind of life we lead those consequences may include you losing your life. So I have to make sure the next time you get some stupid adolescent impulse you stop and think." Mal said. "Life may not get you every time, but from now on I will. So that when the time comes, I can trust you to do the right thing. You understand?"

"Yes sir," Riley answered.

"Yes Captain," Max said.

"Also," Mal with a gentler voice, "I care about what happens to the two of you and I won't have you doing anything to put yourselves in unnecessary danger."

Riley smiled slightly, "Thanks Mal."

"Yeh," Max said looking up at Mal, "Thanks."

Mal walked around the table and gave them a pat on the back, "Your welcome."

He made his way back to the front of the table and took a seat, "Alight guys, here comes the hard part."

Riley gulped not wanting to hear what Mal's next words would be.

"Time to talk about your punishment," Mal said firmly, "I need you two to know how serious what you did today was. I need to be absolutely sure I don't have to worry about this happening again."

Riley could have sworn she saw some nervousness in Mal's eyes before it was quickly masked.

"Have either of you ever been given a whippin before?" Mal asked.

Riley shook her head as her worst fears were confirmed.

"My dad used to whip me," Max said.

"Would he have whipped you for what you did today Max?" Mal asked.

"Yes sir. He didn't like me disobeying," Max said embarrassed.

"So you know the basic mechanics then Max. What about you Riley?" Mal said looking over at her.

The last thing Riley wanted to do was talk about the mechanics of being given a spanking. Just having to hear the word "whippin" said out loud was bad enough.

"I know what it is," Riley said trying not to blush.

"Alright then." Mal said standing up. His hands went to his buckle, he unfastened it and pulled the belt through the loops.

Riley felt her eyes go wide as she watched. This could not be happening.

Mal held the belt in one hand and pointed to the table, "Riley, since you have never experienced this I want you to go first. Bend over here. Max I want you to get up and go stand by the wall."

Riley slowly got up, and looked at Max. He nodded ever so slightly at her and she couldn't decide if it made her feel better or worse. She made her way to the other side of the table. "Uh...how do I..."Riley started unsure of what Mal wanted.

"Just lean over and put both of your hands on the table," Mal said.

Riley placed both of her hands parallel on the table. Her heart was pounding and she hoped Mal and Max couldn't hear it.

"You ready Riley?" Mal asked moving behind her.

Riley swallowed, "Yes sir." She tried to brace herself, however that was done.

Suddenly Riley heard a loud pop. Then the pain hit. A large burning sensation swept her entire butt causing her to yell, "Shit!"

"Watch the language while we do this darlin'," Mal said.

Mal punctuated this with another lick. This time she managed to keep her mouth shut and only made a grunting sound. Mal hit her three more times in quick succession. Riley felt her breathing sharpen, and she could feel tears threatening to spill onto the table.

By the time Mal had whipped her three more times, she was answering each swat with a yelp. It was really starting to hurt and it was far harder to take than she had imagined. Mal began to swat her harder and faster, and she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came spilling out of her eyes along with choked sobs.

Mal swatted her particularly hard and Riley couldn't help but yell, "Owwwwwww! Mal I'm sorry."

"Are you going to disobey my orders again?" Mal asked striking her with the belt again.

"Ow! No! I'm sorry," Riley cried not sure how much more of this she could take. "It hurts!"

Mal popped her two more times and laid the belt down on the table. He put a hand on her back, "Alright darlin', you are done. You took that well."

Riley stood immediately and pressed herself into Mal's chest. She wasn't sure why she did it, but somehow it just felt right. Mal rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

"Mal I'm sorry," Riley choked out.

"I know. Everything is forgiven," he said pulling her back to look at her face. "Are you alright?"

Riley knew her face was covered in tears and snot. She knew she should probably be embarrassed but she wasn't. "I'm ok."

"Ok," Mal said, "I want you to trade places with Max."

Riley nodded and moved towards the wall. She shared a look with Max as he passed her. He smiled a little, his face white, and he squeezed her shoulder.

Mal picked up the belt. It made a tiny jingle sound as it swung by his side.

Riley walked to the wall and leaned against it trying to stifle her sobs. It took all of her will power not to rub her throbbing backside. She could do that when she was alone. It burned so bad and every time she thought about it, she wanted to cry harder. It was all too much. The pain in her butt plus the pain she felt for the way she had treated Mal

was a lot to cope with. Maybe that was why the punishment was to effective?

Max had bent over the table without being told. Riley watched as Mal moved into place.

"You ready kid?" Mal asked.

"Yes Sir," Max said a little too loudly.

Riley wanted to roll her eyes. He was always going on with the male bravado.

A loud pop brought Riley out of her thoughts. Max didn't make a noise, but she saw tension ripple through his body and his hands were balled into fists.

As Mal laid into Max, Riley could barley stand to watch. Is this what she had looked like? Max was unable to be silent any longer, and every time he cried out Riley flinched. She could tell it was becoming harder and harder for him to stand still. She tried to remember if she had moved much. Mal looked like he was being a little harsher with Max than he had been with her. Maybe it was because this wasn't his first time? Maybe it was because he wasn't crying like she had been?

Max cried out again. It sounded like Mal had finally gotten to him. The cry had sounded like Max was holding back tears.

"Am I going to have to remind you about obeying my orders again?" Mal asked swinging the belt hard into Max's butt.

"Ow! No sir," Max said.

_Yes. _Riley thought. _He is definitely crying. _She didn't feel so bad about crying herself anymore.

"Are either of you going to put yourselves in danger like that again?" Mal asked giving Max another one.

"Owwwwww!" Max cried choking back a sob.

"No sir," RIley said from the corner, hoping this thing would be over soon. She couldn't stand to watch this much longer.

"You didn't answer me son," Mal said popping Max again.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I won't ever do it again," Max cried.

"Alright," Mal said threading his belt back through its loops. "Your punishment is over."

Riley watched Max slowly stand up. When he turned around she could see tears had managed to escape and roll down his face.

"I'm sorry Mal," he said looking at the ground.

Mal stepped toward him and placed one hand on each of Max's shoulders, "Look at me son."

Max slowly raised his head. Mal spoke again, "All is forgiven. You took your punishment well. You have a clean slate. Alright?"

Max nodded, "Thanks."

They stood that way for a moment and then Mal pulled Max into a hug. "I care what happens to you boy. Don't you guys scare me like that again."

"Yes sir," Max said, he voice muffled by Mal's shoulder.

RIley smiled.

Mal released Max and patted him on the shoulder, "Ok guys. We are done, but there is one more thing. You are both grounded to the ship for our next stop."

Riley groaned, but said, "Yes Captain."

"Yes sir," Max said dejectedly.

Mal smiled, "Alright kids. You can go."

Max and Riley made there way back to their rooms slowly. Riley could still feel a burn and she knew she would be sore tomorrow. She was grateful when they reached their destination without running into any of the crew.

"You ok RIley?" Max asked.

"Um, I think so," she answered, "I stopped crying." She laughed a little. "I am not sure what I was expecting, but that sucked."

Max laughed, "I think that is the point. I haven't been whipped in a long time, but Mal has an arm on him."

"Tell me about it," Riley said.

"I honestly am kinda embarrassed he made me cry," Max said looking away. "I should have taken it better."

"I think that is what he was waiting for," Riley observed. "He was harder on you than me."

"You think?" Max asked looking back at her. "I thought he was never going to stop. A few more minutes and I don't think I would have been able to stand there."

"Mal could probably make Jayne cry," Riley said. "I wouldn't worry about it."

Max laughed, "That I would like to see."

"Will you promise me something Max?" Riley asked.

"Yeah sure," he answered.

"If I ever think about doing something that might provoke Mal to want to whip me, please stop me." Riley said seriously.

Max laughed again, "Promise. Same thing for me."

"Of course," Riley said smiling. She was suddenly aware of how close Max was standing to her. She could feel her heart pounding. This was really not the time. Not after they had just been spanked. That was so not sexy.

Max leaned close to her, "What are you thinking?"

She smiled, "Max, this really isn't the time."

"Anytime is a good time," he said putting an arm above her against the wall. Riley leaned against the wall, carefully keeping her butt from brushing it.

"Look Max," she said, "I just got spanked like a five year old. I cried my eyes out and suddenly I feel really tired."

Max rolled his eyes, "Alright. We could just lay on your bed. On our stomachs that is."

Riley groaned, "Sounds fun."

She popped the hatch and grabbed the ladder, "Coming?"

Max smiled and followed her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Max felt himself begrudgingly awake and slowly rolled over onto his side. He opened his eyes and peered into the darkness of his room. He still held the blankets against his chest and had a sudden thought that he wished it was Riley he was holding against him.

Max sighed. Mal had caught Riley and him alone in his bunk. They hadn't been doing anything too questionable, just making out rather aggressively. For some reason Mal hadn't liked it and forbid them from being alone in each others bunks. Max had tried to point out that having a problem with a little make out session, but not having a problem with a working companion on board was rather hypocritical. Mal hadn't liked that response and had given Max some choice words that shut him up fairly quickly.

Unlike Mal, Max liked the new development in his relationship with Riley. The kissing hadn't been happening long, and thankfully the spanking fiasco from a couple of weeks ago hadn't made things fizzle out. Max was also thankful being caught by Mal hadn't made things awkward either. If anything, it had become more fun.

They had taken to sneaking into unoccupied chambers used for passengers and unused cargo holds. There were so many places to hide on a Firefly. Almost as fun was making innocent comments at dinner aimed at annoying Mal. They made sure the comments weren't too direct, but had just enough suggestion to get under Mal's skin. At which point they would dissolve into fits of laughter that only they, and Mal, though he pretended not too, understood. The rest of the crew just rode it off as childish antics.

Max couldn't remember a time he had been happier since his parents had died. He finally felt he had a family again. He felt safe.

Max smiled at the sound of Riley's giggle. They had hidden themselves in an unused room and were laying on the bed. Max had his arms around Riley and she was leaning against his chest. The crew was busy planning their next job and there was still half an hour before they had to meet Inara for lessons.

"We should stop ribbing Mal so hard," Riley said playing absentmindedly with a strand of her hair. "It probably isn't smart to provoke him."

Max laughed, "Maybe not. But it's so much fun!" He kissed the top of her head.

Riley turned over, laying on top of him, "I know of things that are funner." She smiled mischievously. Max felt himself start to ache for her. How much time did they have?

He pulled her face close to his and kissed her. Then he slide his arms around her, and spun so that she was laying on her back and he was straddling her.

"This is so much funner," Max said smiling down at her. Riley laughed and reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. Looks like a lot of fun," a sarcastic voice said from the doorway.

Max felt his stomach clench. _Crap. Didn't I lock the door? _He looked up sheepishly to see Mal standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

Max scrambled off Riley and into a standing position, as Riley slowly sat up looking sheepish as well.

"Sit," Mal said menacingly pointing at the spot next to Riley.

Max immediately sat down, somewhat annoyed with himself at how quickly he jumped when Mal gave orders._ I would make any good dog proud._

Mal stepped into the room and moved to the spot right in front of them. Max tried to occupy himself with looking at a nice spot on the floor, but Mal wouldn't have it.

"Look at me you two," he said in almost a growl. Max looked up trying to look innocent. Mal looked more annoyed than angry. That had to be a good sign. Mal spoke again, "What did I tell you?"

Riley spoke up first, "About what exactly?" Her tone has zero insolence and rung with young female innocence. Max snorted.

Mal leaned over getting very close to both of them, "You know exactly what I am talking about and I do not like to repeat myself."

"Well you said for us not to be alone in our rooms together," Max started not sure if this was a smart thing to say, "but you didn't say anything about these rooms."

Max swallowed hard as he watched Mal close his eyes, stand up straight, and take a deep breath. Maybe joking wasn't the best way to go.

Mal opened his eyes, "I am getting a might sick of your constant jokes."

"Sorry," Max said looking down at the ground.

"You know what else I am gettin' a might sick of? My orders being disobeyed. Oh! and being disrespected by a couple of teenagers." Mal said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Max started to feel a little worried. This sure was escalating quickly.

"I'm sorry Captain," Max said quickly, "we didn't think us not being alone together was a serious order."

Mal scoffed, "So now you are deciding which of my orders are serious and which aren't?"

Riley jumped in, "I don't think that's what..."

Mal cut her off, "Do I need to remind the two of you what the consequences of not obeying my orders are?"

Max winced as Mal's hand went to the buckle of his belt.

"No sir!" He said quickly. "I guess I just don't understand this particular order."

"So let me get this straight," Mal started in a dangerously sarcastic voice, "You only obey my orders if you consider them serious and if you understand them?"

Max groaned inwardly. Mal was always asking questions that were traps no matter how you answered.

Max took a deep breathe and took the plunge, "It's just we...well I don't think it's fair. We are both old enough to be kissing someone if we want to. I don't understand how you can think that's wrong when you have a companion on your ship and with Kaylee and Simon being together. Well everyone knows what they do. You can do whatever you want when it comes to stuff like that. I just don't see how our sex life..."Max backtracked at the look on Mal's face, "Not that we did that or have plans to at the moment. Just...you know what I mean." Max could feel the heat on his face. He wondered if Riley was blushing too, but he didn't want to look.

Mal looked pointedly at Max, "First, none of that changes the fact that you disobeyed my orders. If you have a problem with something or don't think a rule I make is fair you can come talk to me. You want respect? Try not sneaking around. Also, the two of you are still youngins..."

Max opened his mouth to protest, but snapped it shut when Mal raised his eyebrows.

"and I have taken responsibility for you. That means you follow the rules I have set for you. I am trying to create some boundaries and rules in a strange world to be growing up in. You don't have to like it, but you will obey me. You are like a son to me Max, but Riley is like a daughter. I am happy you two are so fond of each other, but if you want alone time in a bedroom together you are going to have to court this girl and do right by her."

Riley looked shocked, "Are you protecting my honor Captain?"

Mal looked at her seriously, "Like that of my own daughter."

Max looked at Riley and saw her smile slightly. He sighed. That was a low blow, bringing her honor into it. It wasn't as if he didn't care about her honor. Making out didn't tarnish honor did it?

Mal looked at Max, "So keep the heavy petting to a minimum. That kinda thing can turn into more serious things pretty quickly. And if I catch the two of you alone together in your bedroom, or anyone else's bedroom for that matter, I will take it out of your hide. Have I made myself clear?"

Max sighed, "Yes Sir."

Riley stood up, kissed Mal on the cheek and said, "Yes sir, Captain." She smiled and slipped out the door.

Max looked at Mal confused, "What just happened?"

Mal laughed, "I think she likes the idea of you courting her. Maybe try treating her like a lady and not a school girl you want to steal kisses from."

Max groaned and flopped back on the bed. This was turning out to be a rotten day, and it had started out so well!

"And Max?" Mal said.

Max looked up at Mal forlornly.

"I'm serious about this one. You break my rules, and I am holding you need to learn to be a gentleman before you learn to be a lover," Mal warned.

Max looked back up at the ceiling, "You know this really isn't fair right? How are we suppose to not kiss each other?"

"I didn't say you couldn't kiss," Mal answered, "I just don't want you two locked away somewhere that has too much privacy. Maybe that way I can keep both of you in your clothes for a little while yet."

"Awww Mal!" Max protested rolling over on his stomach and putting his head under the pillow, "I really don't want to talk about that."

Mal laughed, "I better not find you two in empty cargo holds either."

Max just groaned and buried his face deeper into the bed. Mal lightly kicked Max's boot.

"I'm serious kid."

Max raised up, "If I say Sir Yes Sir can we stop talking about this."

Mal laughed, "You better watch it smart ass. Or I might decide you need a little bit of my belt after all."

Max felt a slight panic and he scrambled up out of the bed, "That won't be necessary Captain sir. Oh! Look at the time. I think Inara is expecting me for lessons."

Max tried to make a move to slip past Mal and out the door, but Mal was able to land one hard swat on his butt before he could escape.

"Ow! What was that for?" Max whined.

"A warning. There is more where that came from." Mal said.

"I don't plan on visiting wherever that came from anytime soon thank you very much." Max said with a grin, dancing out of Mal's reach as Mal tried to land another swat.

Max laughed and ran towards Inara's shuttle but not before shouting back, "Someone must be getting slow in their old age. Only 1 outta 2."

Max decided after that comment, it might be best to avoid Mal until at least dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Max was bored. He was lying on his small bed staring at the metal ceiling of his room on Serenity. He had been starring at that ceiling for the past two hours. Mal had sent him there and told him to stay until someone came and got him.

It had been stupid really. He hadn't done anything too bad per say. He hadn't bothered to complete the reading that Inara had given him, and then he had "been a might mouthy" with her according to Mal, who unfortunately had overheard. Max felt Mal's judgment had been unjust and stupidly had argued with him, which is how he had ended up here. Max would still be angry if he wasn't so bored.

He sighed and looked at the clock. How long until dinner? An hour? He really hoped Mal wouldn't make him miss it. Then again, upon further reflection of the incident and the words he had used, he was lucky Mal hadn't decided more severe consequences were needed.

The whipping Mal had given Riley and him was always in the back of his mind. He was sure that Mal would not hesitate to do it again if he felt it was necessary and Max was keen on avoiding it ever happening again.

He and Riley hadn't talked about it much after the fact. They had just made casual comments about how much it hurt and how they wanted it to never happen again.

Max thought after Mal's beat down he would stay on the straight and narrow for the rest of his life, but he found himself growing more and more restless. If only Mal would let him help out on a job. That would take his mind off of things. What did he need all this schooling for anyway? He knew he wanted to work for Mal, and maybe get his own ship one day. He hated the Alliance and knew he would never hold a "respectable" job. Mal was being insistent with the schooling thing though. Every time he asked about helping on a job the captain said he needed to be a kid awhile longer and that he had plenty of time to start a life of crime.

Max wondered what Riley was doing. He wished she was there so he could ask her what she thought about Mal not letting them help out on jobs. Usually he would have talked to her about it the second it crossed his mind, but he was trying really hard to please Mal. He owed it to him after all, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep the school boy act up. He could feel himself slipping back into his pre-Serenity attitudes. He was surprised it had taken him this long. Maybe it had been the fear of being kicked out of his newly found home that had kept him on his best behavior. Now he was only afraid of Mal kicking his butt.

There was a knock on the hatch and Max suddenly felt nervous.

"Come in," he called trying to sound nonchalant.

Max turned his head, but didn't sit up, as Mal dropped down into his room.

Mal leaned up against the wall and studied Max for a few moments. Max turned his head up to the ceiling again, not wanting to make eye contact. While he waited for Mal to speak, he kept telling himself to watch his mouth. Maybe he could get out of this without further punishment.

"So you gunna tell me what your problem is kid?" Mal asked.

Max felt a flash of anger, "That's my problem! I'm not a kid Mal."

Mal snorted, "Oh really? Last I checked you aren't even old enough to be an adult by Alliance standards, much less by mine."

Max didn't say anything, but kept starring determinedly at the ceiling. Don't smart off. Don't smart off.

"Look at me when I am talking to you Max," Mal said sternly.

Should have expected that. Max turned his head ever so slightly in Mal's direction, just enough to obey the command.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but I won't have you talking to Inara the way you did. She is volunteering to make sure you get an education and you should be grateful," Mal said.

Max felt a stab on guilt that was quickly replaced by indignation. He sat up. "I didn't ask for this Mal! I shouldn't be wasting my time with that crap. I could be helping you out on jobs, pulling my weight around here."

Mal put his hands on his hips, "We have discussed this already Max."

"No we didn't!" Max said angrily, "You just told me how it was. There was no discussion involved."

"No discussion is needed," Mal said sharply. "You aren't working jobs yet."

"That's not fair!" Max spat.

Mal said, "I am not in the business of fair. You want to work jobs? You show me you can handle doing your school work and chores first. When I teach you skills that apply to the job, commit yourself to mastering them."

Max huffed and looked away.

"And...," Mal said seriously, "Learn to talk to me with some respect if you want to work with the rest of the crew. I won't tolerate surely teenage attitude on the job."

Max felt himself blush. Maybe he had been acting a little immature. But still, he was ready.

"I'm ready Captain!" Max said with conviction.

Mal shook his head, "I've told you what I want from you first. Show me with your actions, not your words."

"Ugggghhh," Max grunted in frustration. He stood up and kicked the night stand, sending a couple items tumbling to the floor.

Suddenly, Max felt a sense of regret grip him as his eyes shot to Mal's face. There was anger there now.

"I'm sorr..."Max started.

Mal cut him off, "I have put up with your arguing and your disrespect, but I will not tolerate a tantrum out of you."

Shit.

"Mal I'm sorry!" Max said desperately.

"You're going to be. Drop your pants." Mal said with a glare.

Max felt panic grip him. "What? No!" This was a new development.

Mal took a step closer to Max, "You have neglected your school work, disrespected Inara, and disrespected me. Then when I call you out on it you throw a tantrum. Do you want to add disobedience to that list?"

"No..." Max said cowering slightly.

"I tried talking to you kid, but you have really given me no choice," Mal said determined.

"But I'm sorry," Max pleaded. Mal had lost his mind. Take his pants down? It would be one thing if Mal was his dad, but this? This was too humiliating.

"Drop your pants and bend over the edge of your bed. Do not make me ask again," Mal threatened.

Max stood frozen for a moment, contemplating all his options. Finally his hand went to the button on his pants. He slowly unfastened them and pushed them down. At least Mal hadn't said bare, right?

He placed each of his hands on the covers of his bed and gripped them tight. How had he ended up here again?

Max waited, but didn't hear Mal take off his belt. He bit back asking Mal if he was enjoying the view.

"Where's your brush?" Mal asked.

Max strained his head to look behind him. "In the top drawer, over there. Why? Oh..."

Max wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or not. His brush had a flat back and was made of wood. How much could it possibly hurt?

Max felt Mal place a hand on the small of his back, "I'm going to save the belt for more serious things, which I suggest you avoid. I think the brush will help adjust your attitude and think before you start kicking furniture again."

SMACK.

Max jumped a little as Mal smacked him once with his hair brush. It stung a lot more than he expected. It had less of the deep, searing pain of the belt. It felt more as if a round spot on his butt was on fire.

Mal began laying down the brush hard, and fast across Max's boxers. The pain quickly escalated and Max felt like a thousand bees were stinging his butt all at once.

"Ow! Ow! Mal that hurts!" Max cried.

Mal didn't reply and kept up the torrent of swats.

Max started to wriggle and soon he couldn't take it anymore, and tried to stand up.

"Stay in place son," Mal said stopping. "We aren't done yet."

Max was relived at the brief respite, but it was short lived. The spanking continued and Max could feel tears start to well up in his eyes.

Max shot a hand back to try and stop the onslaught.

"Give me your hand Max," Mal ordered.

Max put his hand behind his back and Mal pinned it into place.

"Almost done," Mal said.

Mal started in again, and Max felt tears start to role down his cheeks.  
"Please stop Mal! I'm sorry! Owww!"

Mal continued for a minute more while Max cried out in pain. Then it was over.  
Mal let go of Max's arm and stepped back. Max used his now free arm to wipe his eyes.

"You can pull up your pants now Max," Mal said gently.

Max stood up slowly, then pulled up his pants and fastened them. His butt was on fire. He was afraid of the belt, but was surprised to find out he hated the hairbrush. Hated it!

Max turned around and cautiously looked up at Mal, "I'm sorry."

Mal smiled, "Your forgiven. Just watch the attitude." Mal reached out, ruffled his hair and then pulled him into a brief hug.

"Yes sir. I'll apologize to Inara too," Max said.

"Good," Mal stated. "Dinner is in about half an hour. Why don't you stay in your room until then?"

"Yes, sir." Max said, relived he would have time to compose himself.

"You ok Max?" Mal asked.

Max smiled a little, "You mean besides my butt?"

Mal rolled his eyes, "Smart ass."

Mal left, leaving max alone.

He plopped onto his bed, butt side up. The brush sucked!


End file.
